1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information converting apparatus and, in particular, to an information converting apparatus, an information converting method, and a computer program for converting additional information incidental to moving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras for capturing a still image can record, in the form of metadata, additional information such as camera information including image recording time and date. Digital still cameras recording the additional information of still image data in accordance with Exchangeable Image File Format (Exif) standard (standardized by Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA)) are in widespread use (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-211324). Some camcorders (camera and recorders) record additional information of moving image data (video data and audio data). For example, Japanese Patent No. 3873952 discloses an information recording apparatus that records additional recording information (ARI-PCK) on a digital versatile disk (DVD).